Demon Wolf
by HumphreyMercer
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys im here again,but i am kinda tired of writing for my story the end of the beginning,so i am going to work with this story,well this story is actually one of my stories that i've developed years ago,along with Humphrey the Prototype and the end of the i can only post it right now,enjoy! :).**

The moon shines in the dark,providing light to the surface below,Jasper Park,many of it's residence had fallen asleep,but one family hasn't go to sleep yet."Mom...can you tell me a story?"Kate asked with her big puppy round eye,"Kate i've tell you 2 stories so far,now go to sleep right now please"Eve whined,then Lilly joined her sister and gave her and Winston her innocent for them,they cannot resist the urge to tell them another story."Okay,we'll tell you another story"Winston said in defeat,they then cheering in delight,they sit assertively with their haunches and wait until their parents begin the story."Okay...centuries ago,there are 4 wolves in here,they are a guardian angels sent by the gods to restore peace in the animal kingdom,they have an unimaginable strength,they're welcomed then the oldest one betrayed them and made a contract with the demon,he slayed the two younger brothers"Winston said."But what happened to the fourth wolf?"Kate asked,Eve then continue the story "well,when the two younger brothers know their oldest brother betray,they hide their youngest brother deep in the forest,but eventually,the olderst brother know the exact location of the youngest,but he can only infect him with the demon power because he's protected by a spell that cast over him,he promised that one day...he'll comeback and kill him"."So where's the youngest brother now?"Lilly asked "well we don't know,but im sure he's still out there"Eve said "now go to sleep,and we'll play again next morning"Winston said as he nuzzle Kate and Lilly,he then curled into a ball,followed by Eve,but the two pups can'tsleep,they're still thinking if the wolf is still out there,finally they got fallen outside the den,there are two glowing red pair of eyes watching them for the whole time,he has a very muscular body,with some scars in his chest,his breathing is very happy,a mist is created everytime he exhales."I can't believe they still tell that story"he said in a husky voice,he then walk away from the den,vanished into the night.

The next day...

The sun has rise on Jasper Park,bringing it's warm to the cold,hard and Lilly had awake since dawn,and they're ready to play with eachother."Come on Kate,let's play!"Lilly said dragging Kate out from the den,Kate then walk with her sister and play hide and seek."Gotcha!"Kate yelled in victory as she got Lilly hiding in a hollow log."Aww Kate...how did you find me?"Lilly whined "well because im an Alpha,so i have a better sense of smell than you"Kate explained,"well do you want walk in the forest,Kate?"Lilly asked,Kate think for a second."What if we got lost?i mean mom and dad would be furious if we missing"Kate said,Lilly pat her shoulder and say "ahh...don't worry,we're not going to enter the forest deep enough,we only walk near the forest".Kate nodded and walk with her younger forest is very beautiful,the sun shines the forest floor,lighting anything down there,the two young pups are chatting along the way when they hear a rustling sound nearby."Shh...did you hear that Kate?"Lilly asked,Kate examines her surroundings,watching if there any movements,then she spots something.A dark shadow pass the treeline."Lilly there!"Kate points out,"come on Kate let's go find out!"Lilly said as she runs deeper to the forest."W-wait Lilly!come back!"Kate yelled as she chased Lilly to the forest,they keep chasing the figure until it disappears from their finally stop,exhausted."W-where...did that...thing go?"Kate asked "im not sure,but we better go home,mom and dad would be very angry if we came late"Lilly then they realised...they're run for too long,and now the they're in a deeper section of the forest,then rain starts to pour down the earth."Oh no!Lilly come on,let's go!"Kate said,she grab Lillys hand and run through the forest,the sound of the lightning stuns them for a second."Hurry up!"Kate said,then a lightning hit a tree branch,it falls right to Lillys leg,trapping it."Kate help me!"Lilly yelled,Kate quickly remove the tree,but Lillys ankle is twisted."Oh my god!,come on Lilly!this way!"Kate yelled as she carry Lilly into a hole in the bottom of a tree that's big enough for both of lay Lilly on the corner while sharing her body heat with Lilly."Im so sorry Kate,i didn't mean to make trouble,all i want is to chase that figure,but now we're trap in here,im sorry!"Lilly apologized."It's okay Lilly,atl east we still have eachother,now just rest and i will take care of you"Kate said.

Meanwhile...

Rain has bombard all over Jasper Park,two wolves are watching the rain,as the wolf with golden fur crying to the wolf shoudlers that stands beside her."Our kids!they're missing!"Eve said while sobbing,Winston must be strong,he's the pack leader,but nevertheless,he can't hold a tear drop to the floor,joining with the rain as it rolling away."Don't worry Eve,they're the smartest Alpha and Omega ever,im sure they're safe right now..."Winston comfort her as he brought Eve back to the den.

Meanwhile...back to Kate and Lilly...

Kate is still watching her surroundings,she can't sleep,not only because she's guarding Lilly,but also to make sure no one is going to harm both of them,she know that there's a little chance they will survive if they attacked by a wolf or something she heard some pawstep,she walk out and see a tall figure,soaked with rain,his gray fur and crimson red eye is frightening,he then grab Lilly while Kate bites his leg."Slow down pup,im not going to kill you...if you want to live,come with me..."the gray wolf said,Kate cannot trusted this wolf,"_what if he want to kill us,or kidnap us?"_she asked in her mind,but she can't resist to come with the unknown wolf,but finally she gave up and come along with then arrive at a cave entrance,the cave is very big,he then bring Lilly into the cave along with Kate,he lay Lilly dwon while Kate sit beside her."You guys hungry?"he asked,then a rumbling noise is heard from her stomach."I'll take that as a yes"he said,he then go deeper into the cave,Kate examines her surrounding,the cave is full of weapon that a wolf shouldn't use or discover,she also notice that he got some paintings the wolf came back brought a piece of a caribou meat."Enjoy"he said with a warm then smiles back before eating the meat,as she eats,she notice that he's holding Lilly's ankle,he then say some word and the ankle is reverted back to it's normal position."Wow...you're good,are you the wolf that become a half angel and a half demon?"Kate asked,he jolted up and ask "what really?!,so all of this time,you're hiding near the western teritory?",he sighed and say "well yeah,for the past thousand year,i've been hiding here,away from my oldest brother"as he hung his head low."Well...im sorry,if we ask an inappropriate question"Kate apologized."No it's okay,i understand,everyone know the story,but they never find a true evidence that i am exist...until you found out"the wolf replied."Okay,so what;s your name?"Kate asked "Humphrey"he said,then he turn his head around,looking at the white wolf."Who's she?"Humphrey asked "she's Lilly,my younger sister"Kate answered,"alright time to go to sleep,tomorrow we'll take you to Winston and Eve"Humphrey said,Kate frowned and ask "you know my parents?" "yeah,i know all of them,because i've know them for too long,but they don't know me"Humphrey nodded and go to sleep.

The next day...

"Sir we've found your daughters,they're with a very big wolf that no one has ever sees it before"Hutch said "wait...did you say they're with a big wolf?"Winston asked,Hutch nodded,he ran out from the den with Eve,before finding Kate and Lilly with a wolf that twice the size of Winston."Mom!Dad!"Kate and Lilly yelled,they ran up to Winston and Eve."Oh we miss you so much!,where did you go yesterday?"Winston asked "well we were just playing,then Lilly asked if we can walk near the forest,so i say yes and we found a shadow,we chase it and we got lost,then we were helped by this wolf which turns out he's the shadow that we chased,but don't worry dad,he's very kind"Kate explained,Winston look at the wolf and say "thank yuo for taking care of my daughters" "no problem Winston"he said,Winston shocked when he says his name,they never meet eachother...until now."Are you the wolf that's half demon and half angel?"A wolf asked."Yeah im that wolf that you always tell to your kids"Humprhey said,they all shocked."What's your name?"Eve asked "Humprhey...now if you excuse me,i can't stay on the open area forever..."Humphrey replied."Why not?"Can-Do asked "because my older brother is still hunting for me,even after a thousand year after that day,he still hunt me"Humphrey said,"okay,but can we visit you...sometimes maybe?"Kate asked,he smiles to the young pup and say "no Kate...you can't visit me,it's too risky,but don't worry,we'll meet again sometimes..."."No please don't go..."Kate cried,Humphrey look back to see her face for the last time,he also want to stay here,but he can't,because of his brother,if he let her visit him,it would be dangerous if she got lost and maybe got killed by his brother."Im sorry..."Humprhey apologized as he run as fast as he could to the forest.

**Wow...,anyway the summary is told by Winston and Eve when they tell the story to Kate and Lilly,see you guys later...**

**Humphrey Mercer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story is continued where Kate and Garth becomes a couple,so enjoy :).**

It's a quiet and beautiful day in Jasper,it's almost one and a half year since Kate meet Humphrey,she always missed him,not only because he's caring,but he's super hot,he's got a very muscular body,even Garths body can't match Humphreys body."So Kate,it's a big day huh?"Lilly asked with a pinecone in her mouth grooming Kate's fur."Yeah...you know all of that duty that will come to me and also Garth,feed the pack,and many more..."Kate replied,Lilly just nod and continue to groom her sisters fur,she was sad because she already fell in love with Garth,but if her pack know that she loves an Alpha,she could be exiled or worse...killed."So Kate,remember that guy?who saved us years ago?"Lilly asked "what you mean Humphrey?,of course i remember,do you think he will come to my wedding?"Kate said to her younger sister."Well i don't know,he don't want to harm all of us,so there will be a little chance he will come to your wedding day,so just keep an eye to your surroundings,that should work"Lilly suggested,she then threw off the pinecone,and Kate is looking very beautiful."Thanks for your help Lilly,i appreciate that"Kate thanked her "yeah,you welcome,that's why you need sister to help you,come on,i'll escort you to the valley"Lilly said as she and Kate walk down the valley.

2 minutes later...

"SILENCE!,alright,let the ceremony begins!"Winston first both Alphas were hesitated so Kate asked who's gonna be the first."We'll start together"Garth said,they then start smell eachother scent,then they nibble on eachothers ears,Kate can see that Lilly had a tear rolled out from her eye,when Garth almost nuzzle her nose,she back up."What's wrong?"Garth asked "nothing...it's just...i...can't marry you"Kate whole crowd gasped,at first they think Garth would be furious,but then he also smile."Well that's a goof thing,because i am in love with an Omega"Garth said,clearly referring to Lilly."Garth!"Lilly yelled,as they nuzzle their nose."THIS IS NOT OUR CUSTOM!THIS IS MADNESS!"Tony yelled,then an anonymous voice reply "no it's not madness,it's a prophecy that fulfilled,the news that Alpha and Omega law will be broken is finally became true".Then a shadow appears behind Tony,it towering above him,his breath is very heavy,like a wounded guy who's trying to survive."Wait-is that you Humphrey?"Kate asked "yeah,and i just want to say,good luck on finding other male and for Garth and Lilly,thank you for breaking the rules,if it has to happen,and so be it...you cannot change it again,now destroy that forsaken law!"Humphrey said,Winston smiles and announced that the law is not exist who's still shocked,is whisper by Humphrey."Just announce it Tony..."Tony then announce it too,the whole pack then cheers and howling."Humphrey!"Kate said as she tackled Humphrey down."Hey Kate..."Humphrey said,their nose is never felt so alive,until her nose touches on the other hand,can't believe what just happened,he thinks that he would never feel the warmth of love,until he founds her,needless to say,they're a perfect couple."Humphrey...i want to say something..."Kate said,she's excited but also nervous."Just say it"Humphrey encouraged her,she take a deep breath and say "i love you Humphrey...will you marry me?".Humphrey was shocked,his crush is declaring that she loves him,Humphrey's heart instantly melted,he nodded and kiss her in the is surprised at the moment but she relaxed and enjoy that every moment."Sounds like someone's happy"a male voice asked,Humphrey quickly got up and see a wolf with several streaks in his face."King!what the hell are you doing here?!"Winston asked."You know,i heard that you guys are having a marriage,so it would be nice if we come to visit our friendly neighbour"King said as he watch Humphrey."Ah Humphrey...long time...no see...brother..."King said with demonic voice,Humphrey realized that King is _his_ brother,he has found him,and now two pack lives are in his hand."King i know you want me,just take me here and now"Humphrey surrendered to him."Hmph,im not going to capture you,at least until i got one,Alphas!go get them all!"King commanded,the rogue packs then began to attack the Eastern and Western pack,Humphrey's trying to kill as much as he can,but the he see Kate is being taken away by Princess."No!,Kate!"Humphrey yelled,he then kill some of the wolves and chase King and Princess down,he manage to catch up with them but failed everytime."You know that you and i are pretty much the same,once we were angels,but now we're just an ordinary animal"King said "no we're not,you're just a demon who disguised as a normal wolf,but i am still an angel"Humphrey replied."An angel that has a demon inside him,oh how corrupted you are Humphrey"King said as he throws Humphrey a tree log."I am not a corrupted angel,you are the one who sell your soul to the demons and serve them in exchanges for what?!,power?"Humphrey asked."Not just power...but army..."King said,then they arrive at a valley,there hundreds of half wolf half demon is waiting for Humphrey."Attack him!"King commanded,they attack Humphrey who's now all alone,Humphrey fight as hard as he can,he catch a wolf and throw it,then anohter one is coming,he punch the wolf and smash it's skull,then he got this moment,his inner demon began to work,he roared to the sky and transform into a demon,he then slice,stab,and everything that he can to kill all of the demon some brutal minutes,they all dead."Interesting,now let's see if you can evade this..."King said,then Princess attack him,but he easily dodge the attack,but then King strikes his heart and pull his beating heart out."AAAAAAAHHHH!"Humprhey yelled while cluthcing his chest,Kate watched as she crying and begging not to kill him."King please don't kill him,let him live"Kate pleaded to him,then he crushed his beating heart."I let you live today,but we will meet again,remember that,mark my words brother...see you..."King said as he left the area,Humphrey sees the Eastern and the Western pack is approaching him,then his world began to fade black,then he lost his conciusness.

**Oh hell no,Humphrey's dying,will he survive or he will dead just like his two other brothers?find out on the next chapter,bye!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly,Humphrey died in here,but he's not going to be dead long enough.**

Humphrey lay lifelessly in the valley,Western and Eastern wolves are trying to save him,but due to one of his vital organ had disappeared,he died."No...this can't be happen..."Winston said,he hung his head low,Eve joined though she did not know him very well,she also very sad to lose him...and her daughter."Well...i think we should bury him in a proper way"Tony said,Winston nodded and call some wolves to carry Humphrey's cold body back to the Western then dig a grave,the grave is not big but at least it's enough to bury the body."So anyone wants to say something before we bury him?"Winston asked,Lilly nodded and walk forward,she watch the motionless cold body that once belongs to an angel that so kind to can't hold her tears back so she cry to the body."HUMPHREY!PLEASE COME BACK!WE NEED YOU TO FIGHT KING,PLEASE COMEBACK,KATE LOVES YOU!"Lilly cried,the whole pack seems to understand her lost and mourns,Garth moves forward and comfort her."Don't worry Lilly im sure he will back"Garth said,Lilly nodded and then more and more wolves go to his body and say different words."Alright everyone done,so let's bury him"Tony said,he and Winston,along with several wolves put his body into the grave,he then began to add dirt to cover the the great wolf starts to disappear,the pack began to cry,all of them,even Winston and Tony had a tear in their the grave is filled,then Hutch brought a wooden plank,Winston carved the wooden plank with some words.'_Here lies the greatest wolf who ever lived,Humphrey'_the wooden plank says,then he stab the wooden plank to the ground,marking the grave."So here we are,figthing a fight that we even can't win"Winston said,"yeah...but for now...let's go home,we'll figure out a way to safe Kate two packs then leave the grave as the sun sets,night has fallen over the mourning that night a ball of light emerges from the grave,it is Humphrey's soul,he's called to the reach the heaven as he finds out that his brothers are waiting for him."Ah there's my little brother,come here you"the wolf with brown eyes said."Hey Jason,hey Trevor"Humphrey greeted an anonymous voice is heard."Humphrey the angel,so you died in the hands of your brother King"the voice said "yes i am,but now what am i going to do?"Humphrey asked,then a hand reach him and pull him out from the heaven to the hell,with his brothers following him."You know this place right?"the voice asked,Humphrey nodded."It's hell,the worst place you can imagine"Humphrey answered the voice."Good,now you're dead,but i will tell you an information,you're not finished in the earth...yet"the voice said."What...what do you mean?im dead,so im freed from my task,just like my brothers"Humphrey said in anonymous voice just chukcled and say "i know...but since you're the last angel to survive,you need to finish it" "need to finish what?"Humphrey said impatiently."You have to finish what your brother have done,he kills you and you have to kill him"the voice said,Humphrey was shocked."Wha-What?!are you crazy?!there's no way im going to succeed,he's too powerfull for me"Humphrey yelled,the voice then laugh."What's so funny?"Humphrey asked blankly."That's why i brought you here,if you want to defeat your brother,you need to become like him"the voice said."What?!you want to me to become a demon,just like him,there's no way im going to do it,the end!"Humphrey yelled."But don't worry,once you've kill King,we'll make you a normal wolves,with no power and troubles,we'll leave you alone,deal?"the voice asked,Humphrey is hesitated at first,then he remembered Lillys word."HUMPHREY!PLEASE COME BACK!WE NEED YOU TO FIGHT KING,PLEASE COMEBACK,KATE LOVES YOU!"Lilly cried,he realized not only the pack needs them,but Kate also need to be rescue,she loves him,and with that,Humphrey accept his deal."Just make it quick"Humphrey said,the voice then orders to summon the most evil being to him."Ahh...the Hellhounds leader is here"Jasob commented.A wolf which as big as Humphrey run at a very high speed,he got several streaks on his cheek that have flames that coming out from it,his body is deformed,one has a meat but one doen't have a meat,the bones are visible to anyone,his breath can burn an object miles away,his eye is like a volcano erupts,his legs has some chains that seems like penetrate his legs."What do you need,angel?"he asked "i need you to make me into a demon like you"Humphrey said,he nodded and began to whisper some eerie Humphrey fell to the ground,his arm is changing to red tendrils,his eye began to change into crimson red,chunks of meat began to fell off the ground,revealing the inner side of his body,then the transformation completed."Wow...i felt so...powerful...yet so...awesome"Humphrey said as he feels the new power."Remember that you can change your disguise like King,your disguise is a wolf with gray fur and with icy blue eyes,now we'll sent you back to the earth to finish it,once and for all...Hellhound leader,thank you for your help"the voice said "you welcome"he said,then he runs back to hell to do his task."Wait,why is my brothers are not coming with me?"Humphrey asked "your brothers stays here,after you kill him,your brothers are going to give him some _present_"the voice said."Yeah a very very nice present"Trevor said with a devious smile planted on his face,Humphrey then hugged his brothers."I will miss you brother..."Trevor and Jason said."Uhh...i couldn't breathe..."Humphrey said gasping for air."What did he says?"Trevor said "he says squeeze me harder"Jason said,they laughed and let Humphrey go."Go get him,Humphrey,we believe in you!"they said waving to him,he smiles and give them a thumbs up before going back to the Earth.

Meanwhile...

Jasper Park is having a very heavy rain,some wolves even couldn't sleep due to the loud noise that the rain produces as it hits the are also contributes to the noise,the grave that has Humphreys body is began to subside away as amass of dirt washed a lightning strikes the angel grave three a pair of paw grasping the ground,then a wolf emerges in the thick rain,he examines his surroundings,his eyes is glowing with crimson red,he then check his body to see if he's okay."IM BAAAACK!"He yelled,the wolf Humphrey is back and he's going to kill his brother King,whatever the then run to the forest,going back to his old journey is began right now...

**Woo yeah,Humphrey is back and he's no longer an angel...HE'S A DEMON!that's right,he's ready to kick some ass!**,**anyway,the fourth chapter will contains his return to the pack,and then hopefully,he will kill King in the chapter five which is the last chapter,but for now,i will let him relax and tell him not to come to your house to slit you throat!Joking,see you guys later...peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys,im sorry if i haven't update for the past days,i've got a semester exam to do,so it was a lot of pressure for me,and i hope i got a good mark or my mom will confiscate my laptop and everything i have...and it's yeah here's chapter 4.**

Morning has arrived,the sun slowly rise on Jasper Park Canada,the Western and Eastern pack are already stay awake for the past few of the wolf then go to check the teritory and going to visit Humphrey's grave,after he completed his patrol,he found something run to Humphrey's grave and saw nothing but only an empty hole,it seems like something dig or blows it wolf then hurried to the Alpha den,where he finds out that Winston and Eve are still sleeping,while Tony's watching the sun rising on the horizon."Sir...i've got some news for you"he said,Tony turn his back and ask "what's the news Scar?"."Well...i don't know if this is a bad or a good news,but Humphrey's grave is seems like being blown up and his body is missing"Scar jolted in surprise,he rushed to wake Winston and Eve."Hey!Hey!Hey,Humphrey's body is missing!"Tony yelled at the old couple ears,they jolted up,trying to think what was happened."What is it Tony?you seems like seen a ghost"Eve asked "Humphrey's body is missing!"Tony said,before Eve can ask any further,Tony's already running out of the den to the the grave.

Eve cursed and run to the grave,along with the time they get there,the whole pack is already there."What happened here?" "what could've done this?" "what did they do to his body?",the crowd is asking that question over and over again until Tony breaks the noise."SILENCE!Let us solve this problem"Tony yelled,Winston then look down to examines,he sees that something red is glowing down there,but he don't want to go down there,because if that's a threat,he's all alone."Hmm...his body must've stolen by those damned rogue"Winston said."Well...i think it's not"a male voice replied,they turn back and see a wolf with blue eyes walking."Excuse me...who are you?"Winston said "im Humphrey"he said."Humphrey's dead,you're just an impostor,so just shut up"Eve scolded smiled in a mischievous way "oh really?then how could you explain this?"he said as he transform into a wolf that's as big as Humphrey,but this time,it was different,instead becoming an angel,he's become a demon,just like King,which makes the pack shocked and scared."So...now you believe me,or you still trying to think i am not Humphrey?"Humphrey asked,the pack gone silent for a few minutes before Humphrey breaks the silence."Okay,i take that as a yes,you believe me"Humphrey said,"so what happened to you?you're resurrected and now you're no longer an angel,but a you made a contract with the demons?"Winston asked.

Humphrey sighed and explain what did happen."Okay,so after you leave my grave,that night,i was sent back to the heaven,thinking my duty was done,i found my 2 older brothers,Trevor and Jason,and share some happy moments with then,i voice says that my job isn't finished yet,so in order to stop and kill King,i need to become like him,a as you can see,i am a demon and i am back to finish it,once and for all"Humphrey exhales,he was happy to see Humphrey's very much still alive,but above all,he's a demon that's not killing wolves,but to defend them."Okay...so when do we start the attack?i mean,to safe Kate from King?"Humphrey asked."Are you nuts?!his entire pack is a fucking demon,we can't just fight them,if we can fight them back,it would take a couple of minutes before we all got killed"Tony said,Humphrey just grinned to the old wolf,Tony is confused why he's grinning at them."_Is he going to kill us?"_Tony asked in his head."And that's why i become a demon"Humphrey said,then he say some spells that the language is never known to be the whole pack starts to transfroming,then one by one,they all starts to screaming...their body is some minutes,there was silence...nothing else.

.

.

.

Tony then rise,his eye is changed to crimson red,he's no longer a normal wolf,he's a demon now."So...is this your plan to fight King's pack back?"Winston asked "yes...it is why i become a demon,to make you like one of them,so you can kill them too"Humphrey said,he grinned and roars to the sky,scared some birds as they fly away from the demon pack."So is this the feeling when becoming a demon?so powerful,so deadly,but also,so ferocius"Eve said."Yes...and with you with our side Eve,i think you can kill some of the wolves without any trouble,and plus you can tear their eyes out and shove their eyeballs down their throat"Humphrey joked,Eve laughed at him,reminding her about the old days,when the Eastern and Western hadn't joined,she always scare some wolves by threatening them with that sentence."Alright...so what's the plan Humphrey?you're in charge right now"Winston said,Humphrey then draw Kings pack teritory."Alright so here's the plan,this is the boundry of western and eastern pack teritory,we're going to the west,where Kings teritory started,then we go straight to the heart of the demons lair,kill everyone,show courage,show strength,but show no them all and i'll save Kate,then i'll kill King,is that clear?"Humphrey explained."So when do we start,i mean the war?"Winston asked.

"Im not sure...could be 2 days again, tomorrow, or even next week, but i think it'll be scheduled for tomorrow,so be ready and prepare for the worst and the greatest battle that Jasper Park ever see!"Humphrey replied,they cheered and roars to the sky,signaling that they're ready to then go to his den,he cleaned the floor first before going to sleep."_Tomorrow,they'll battle with demons,it's demon against demon,which side will won?well for now,we'll sleep in peace for the last time,before all hell breaks lose"_Humphrey said in his mind,he then went to sleep with a big grin on his face,showing that he's ready to save his beloved one Kate...and also his brother...King.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!Sorry if i haven't updated for a few days,the reason why is my dad got mad at me and took my laptop!.But fortunantely he gave my laptop back yesterday,so here's the final chapter of Demon Wolf! :).**

The sun has finally set on Jasper,giving it's warmth to the earth surfaces,some of the residents of Jasper Park had stay awake from wolves from Western and Eastern pack are going to attack Kings pack,saves Kate and ultimately,kill King."Alright everyone's ready?"Humphrey asked,the wolves just howl,signaling that they're ready to kill and die at the same time."Alright,let's move"Humphrey said."Humphrey,take the lead,lead us to victory"Winston said,Humphrey nodded and continue walking down the finally made their way to Kings teritory."Alright here we are,the worst place on Earth you can find"Humphrey valley were filled by demon wolves that King summoned to defend him and to stop Humphrey, Winston, and Tony to save Kate,whatever the cost."Shit...there are so many of them...how we're going to reach Kate?"Tony asked "easy man,you're demons too...don't you remember?"Humphrey replied,Tony chuckled and say "oh yeah i forgot,i though we're still a regular wolves" Humphrey just rolled his eyes before scanning the valley.

"Alright...this is it man,the moment that we're waiting for, we're going to kill them my go...1...2...3...GOOOO!"Humphrey yelled,the pack roars and charge down to the valley,the demons didn't know that the Western and Eastern pack are demons too, so they laugh at them."Hahahaha...how stupid they are,they can't win the war and reach Kate, not even for one damn inch"one of the wolf said,he step forward and wait for them to punch them with no ,when Winston almost reach the wolf,he put out his blazing claw and slice the wolves head off,he startled and began to coughing blood,he fall to the ground...die."MY GOD!SHIT!THEY'RE DEMONS!CALL KING AND READY TO ATTACK!"one of the wolf then charges forward to defend the oncoming attack,they clashed and turn the peacefull valley into a bloody body are scattered everywhere,and, somehow the Western and Eastern wolves can kill so many wolves without causing some heavy casualities, this cause confusion between the two faction."How the hell they can kill our wolves without causing heavy casualities on their side.

Humphrey then close his eyes and heard a voice speaking to him."Hey Humphrey...we're here with you...it's Trevor and Jason,we put a spell on the Western and Eastern pack that make them more tougher...but also even more deadlier that can hold Kings wolves before he come and start to kill everyone...now go get her and King!"Trevor said."Thanks brother"Humphrey thanked opens his eye and see a wolf are going to attack him,he evade the attack,causing the wolf fall to the ground,he then pick him up and elbowed his face,the skull can be heard cracking,he then use his claw to rip open his head and skull, grab the brain and crushed wolf dies and another one is coming after him, seeking for revenge for his fallen stab his left claw to his neck,blood starts pouring down, he then use his right hand and slowly rip his neck open, he then slice his head push forward and kill some wolves."AAAAGH!"Humphrey yelled, he got tackled by a wolf,now engaging claw to claw push the demon claws away from his throat, both of the wolves try to kill his enemy and try to get not finally Humphrey overpowers him and use his own claw to stab his neck, Humphrey then kicked him away and got impaled by a fallen sharp branch, killing him in a slow and painfull death.

"Goodbye bitch"Humphrey said as he spit to the impaled dead then run to a den, maybe a main den,he then spot Kate being guarded by two demon Humphrey quickly neutralize both of them and pick Kate up."Kate...are you alright?"Humphrey asked, Kate open her eyes to see her lover."Im fine Humphrey...but how did you make it?i though you've been dead"Kate chuckles and answer "yes i am already dead,but i am resurrected...and now im here to rescue you Kate".Kate smiles and kiss share that loving moment for a few minute and loving every minute of it."Come on Kate, i will take you to safety"Humphrey walked outside and see almost every wolf from Kings pack has been killed or wounded, only few of them still struggling to defend for their dear life."Humphrey!thank god you've found Kate!"Wisnton said as he reunites with his lost was a heart warming view."So where's King?you said that you want to kill him"Tony asked.

"I don't know man...he disappeared just like coward"Humphrey as Humphrey finished his sentence,he hear a demonic laughter behind him, he turn his back and see King standing ontop of the hill with his daughter Princess."You cannot stop me!without forever damning your soul!"King said as he tells Princess to attack the groups of wolves."Im sorry dad...not this time..."Princess aopogized as she run away from her father."Princess!PRINCESS!"King betrayed by his own daughter, his anger level rises slowly."HA!even his daughter betrays him!no wonder why his pack is so weak!"Humphrey mocked roared to the sky and in a blink of an eye,he already standing behind Humphrey."SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"King yelled as he punch Humphrey to the sky, he then kicked Humphrey away from the pack, to the valley which now filled with dead body."Hmph...come on King...show your real form to us, let them now how pathetic you are"Humphrey challenged him, King groaned and began to transform into his bigger form, there are streaks that appear much larger and blazing with parts of his body is wrapped by some rustied blazing chains, some of his body part are missing it's meat and show his inner side of his body is wrotten for thousands of years, due to his contract to the demon kind, his true form is much more scarier than Humphreys, but that doesn't bother him very much.

"Hmph...i've never see you for many centuries that even i don't remember how corrupted your body and your soul are King"Humphrey said."Yeah...just like you Humphrey...you're now corrupted too, aren't you?"King asked "yes i am a demon, but i am a good demon, sent by the Hellhound to kill you...All realms wants you hunts you, Hell hates you, you need to die King, or surrender to me and i will make your punishment decrease"Humphrey offered some help, but it didn't answered very well by King."If i have to die...then so be it"King said as he take his attacking postions, Humphrey sighed and take his attacking positions too.

King then run to me and punch Humphrey right on the stomach, he quickly coughing up some blood."What's the matter Humphrey?, you're a weak person,just like your two other brothers, weak and pathetic"King then punch Humphrey again, but he manages to evade it, and send him a left hook to his mouth."Well done Humphrey,now let's see how well you adapt!"King said,he then run to him,but 6 meters from my spot,he jumps and do an air kick,his kick land right in his chest, causing some ribs cracked."Ughhhh...i have to win this fight!"Humphrey yelled loudly,he then run to Humphrey but ended got dragged on the ground from his sudden punch in my 's nose now is bleeding,but he didn't yelled and send an uppercut right to his lower jaw,he fly in the air and he quickly smash his chest downwards,making him fall while causing a loud noise to the surface below. King land a butthead in his forehead,causing my forehead to bleed.

Humphrey was enraged by that, he quickly run to Alex, but he know King will block his attack,when King do a spinning kick, he slide under him and kick his back,he fly in the air and punch Kings mouth,then Humphrey tackle him and punch him in the face finally blocked his attack, he lifted Humphrey high in the air,and kick down to the snapped some of Humphrey's lung began to contracts rapidly,desperately searching for King land another punch in his left eye,he then got dragged on the ground 8 meters."So what now Humphrey the weak Omega"King taunted me "yeah,you can't do shit"King it hit anger is already cross the limit, Humphrey changes one more time, but this time, into his final and more brutal are appearing and wrapped around his chest, his left eye is blazing of his chest meat are gone and showing the rotten ribcage, his heart can be seen beating in the distance, it shows nothing but pure hatred and revenge.

"I AM NOT WEAK ANYMOOOOOORE!..."Humphrey yelled loudly, he run as fast as he could and elbowed Kings chest,he fall the Earth,he then tackled him and punch King in the face and in the chest several times before Humphrey lift him up and try to break his spine with his spine then breaks and i throw got back up and Humphrey punch his skull so hard that everyone can clearly hear his skull cracked,he got dragged on the ground 10 then rise and began to run to him, Humphrey sense this danger and kick him ,he grab King, then he held down King with his hind legs while Humphrey mercilessy punch 5 minutes of punching, he throw him into the air and punch him back.,then for finishers, he grab them again, smashed his skulls , he then coughed up some blood and gather his last strength to kick Humphrey away from King.

Both demons are trying to regain their strength, then desperation hits King, he stand up and ran to prepared what will come for the next stab his claw to Humphrey's heart while Humphrey does the remain still for a few minutes before King coughing up more blood before fall to the ground...die."Now you can live...in hell"Humphrey said to his dead can hear that the pack whistles and cheering at him for his accomplishment,he turn his back and see the pack, he gave them a warm smile before walking limply to Kate, who's waiting for Humphrey with a sexy smile.

But unknown to them, King is still alive, he's in near death situation,he knew that if he dies, he have to bring Humphrey too, so he use and gather his last strength to walk and kill got up and run as fast as he ...whose initially didn't see King, sees him raise his claw to Humphrey's body."HUMPHREY LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"Kate yelled, Humphrey looks back...but it's too late.

.

.

.

King struck his heart with his claw, he pulls out his beating heart and crushed screams in pain as he decapitates King,killing him effectively, once and for lie on the ground, gasping for air as he trying to keep alive."Humphrey!oh my gosh are you okay?"Kate said "well if there's you in here, everything's gonna be okay"Humphrey replied with a weak smiled but judging on his injuries, it's not gonna be okay."Humphrey you need help, we need to treat you so you can survive"Kate said "no...you can't...if it's my other parts body such as my leg or hand, it can be treated, but this...no...it's my heart whose crushed by my brother King, so i have to die..."Humphrey said, then he coughed up more blood, showing that he's in near death situation.

"Kate...Kate i need to asked you something before i die"Humphrey said "what is it?"Kate said,her eyes is drenched with tears."Will you marry me and become my mate for the rest of your lives?"Humphrey asked, Kate can't say nothing but burst in joy."YES!"Kate said, "good...ahh...my time has come...i will soon joins you...my...brothers..."and with that final words coming out from Humphrey's mouth, he then stops longer moving, no longer exhale and inhale, the demon has can't take it anymore and burst into screaming, she tries to hide it but due to Humphrey's death, she can't take it anymore."HUMPHREY!PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!I STILL LOVE YOU!I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"Kate yelled to the lifeless body that once belongs to an angel that changes into a demon wolf."Kate come on...it's over...there's nothing that we can do to save him...it's too late for now"Winston said, Kate nodded and ask "can i do something before w-we head back to our terito-ry?" while nodded and try to hold his tear back too, he know that his daughter has lost a wolf that's so important to her life, either Winston and Tony does feel much the same.

The whole pack howls and mourns for their great loss."Humphrey...this is for you..."Kate said, she then kiss him on the cold lips, after a minute she pulled out and go back to her parents, they then walked away from the lifeless they reach the ontop of a hill, they can feel something is are some eerie whispering that go straight to Humphrey's body, when they look back, ontop of Humphrey's body, there are some kind of storm that encircles his body,then a tornado falls right to the body and it's surrounding then run down to the valley again, hoping it's a sign that Humphrey's going to be are some lightning flash that occured inside the tornado.

After some minutes, it's stops, the tornado retracts itself to the sky, the sky that once becomes dark, now changes to blue again, as if nothing ever watched the lifeless body, hoping that Humphrey's resurrected, then his paw is moving slightly, causing Kate to squeal in joy, then his arm began to move, then his head, his body, and ultimately...he stand up."HUMPHREY!"Kate runs to Humphrey as fast as she can and tackle him and kiss him with uttermost passion."Oh hey...Kate"Humphrey said as he returns the passion equally."So how did you revived?"Kate asked."Well...they said my task is done, but due to my injuries and got killed, they said they will let me to have a normal life, nothing else, and also your demon powers has been removed, remember when you hear some eerie whispering as you walk pass right through it?"Humphrey asked "yeah"Kate replied."It's the sound of three of us removing the power from your body, so now you're just an ordinary wolves"Humphrey explained, then Winston and Tony, along with Eve walk to Humphrey."You're one crazy wolf Humphrey"Winston said "well...yeah"Humphrey replied, they then laughed."So what now?"Kate asked "i don't know...but for now...we'll just enjoy every single day without war or demon"Humphrey said, they then walked away from the valley with the sun sets along the way.

_Months later, Kate's giving birth to three pups, they are:Stinky, Claudette, and marries Lilly and Winston and Eve give their leader status, along with Tony, to the is never been happier than ever 's no longer a demon wolf, but he knows that part of his body is still a demon._

Meanwhile...

King wakes up in a big chamber, screaming can be heard faintly, obviusly calling for help, the only thing that he knows that...he's in tries to punch the wall but it was no the door went open, showing that the Hellhound leader is opening the door, he then speaks to somebody for agreement, after a while, they met a deal and shows King his two younger brothers...Trevor and Jason."Surprise King!, it's been a long time since we met you, how pathetic you are now King"Trevor said."Hmph!you still can't kill me!i am a demon!a demon that's so powerful that even when he's in hell, he still can kill two angels!"King yelled."Oh really?now try to change into your demon form"Trevor try as hard as he can but can't change."Wh-what?!how?!"King asked in confusions "well because when you see the Hellhound leader talk to us, he actually agrees to remove your power and gave it to us, and now, we're going to have some fun"Jason said with a very evil grin."No No No please NO!NOOOOOOOO!"King said as he got tortured by his younger brothers.

-Revenge, the sweetest morsel to the mouth that ever was cooked in hell- Walter Scott

**So yes!it's finished!King's back in hell and now comdemned forever!now i want to write a sequel about this,so if you want me to write a sequel about this,just PM me and let me know if you want to add something to the sequel,bye guys! :).**


End file.
